dEmOn
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: Shes changed. And they never really understood the damage she was doing, until Naruto and Sasuke hated eachother. And Sakura constantly taunted him. The things they used to do were wrong, and Sasuke still misses it.....for all the wrong reasons. dEmOn.
1. A Demon Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters associated with the show.

**Warning**: The following story contains; Drug usage, alcohol consumption, self inflicted harm, severe language, sexual content, yaoi, and abuse.

**Note**: This is an adaption from a Kingdom Hearts series I wrote called Monster, and The Lovely. If you enjoy this I urge you to take a look at those. That series, and this one, are very vulgar. They contain all of thee above and if any offend you I ask for you to read a different story, or take a look at some of my others, thank you.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

**A Demon Inside**

* * *

_I don't think we ever understood the extent of the damage she was doing. _

_Naruto and I hated each other. _

_Kakashi stopped talking to the both of us. _

_It was fucked up what we were doing to. _

_Like we were possessed by a demon and no priest would dare to do an exorcism. _

_Did she ever love either one of us?_

_She was once the most bubbly girl we ever knew, you couldn't tear the three of us apart. _

_We got a little too crazy sometimes. _

_We got a little too daring sometimes. _

_And now I'm afraid shes dying inside. And I can't stop the d**E**m**O**n from killing her anymore. _

_She was once so _

_Lovely._

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch, watching some stupid show on the Disney channel.

Its all I get to do, watch some stupid tv, in my stupid house.

With my stupid roommates.

_When we all started college we got a place together, so excited. Then she came home one night, she was different, but we didn't care. _

_But the d**E**m**O**n kept coming back in her. _

At 5 I have to go to my stupid job.

The one in the pink hair obviously won't bring home any left over cash, my and the blond haired asshole have to pay the bills.

My name, Sasuke

Pink haired bitch, Sakura.

So lovely she used to be.

Blond haired asshole, Naruto.

We used to be best friends, since we were kids.

Then, she did what she did.

And she kept on doing it.

He didn't mind, and still he...

Lets talk about this later.

I'll the devil her due, she still goes to college.

She still makes the grades, sometimes I think when shes high shes smarter.

But shes not the girl she used to be.

She doesn't give a sincere smile, and she no longer has a sincere bone in that perfect body.

_I'd like to touch it one more time though. _

But that would make me, one fucked up boy.

What we did, was too fucked up.

And sometimes I don't want to wake up, because I want it again.

But I still have love inside for that person.

And I can't bury it.

I can't hide it.

They both know.

I bet they think I'm so nasty.

I'm a nasty person I bet.

But I did it.

I do know that much.

And I can't take that back, I know that too.

Who am I kidding? I don't know if they know. They might.

I don't know.

I also know I'm not being very honest with you about myself, but with time you will find out.

So by technicality, I haven't even lied yet.

But I probably will.

My asshole of a roommate walks into the front door and tosses his book bag onto the couch, acting like I wasn't even there.

What if he hit me with it, he's got like 20 pounds of books there, well by God, I could have been hospitalized!

"Watch it." I say, hoping to get a rise.

"Fuck off." He replies, walking by and going to the fridge.

I just simply can't wait for the lease to run up, then I can take my shot at the both of them.

I own over half of the things in this place, I'll empty them dry.

I couldn't leave the love of my life without anything.

Regardless of the way they treat me, or the things they do. I just cannot do that.

And I have every right too.

I do.

Naruto returns from the kitchen, with my entire 2 liter of Pepsi.

"Sure, you can have my Pepsi." I smartly remark.

"I know, and don't you dare touch my Dr.Pepper." He flips me the bird, and changes the channel, "What are you, some fruitcake, watching the Disney channel."

"You used to love it." I say, attempting to defend myself.

"Back in like 3rd grade." Naruto states, giving me a dirty look in return.

I remember those days, they were so fun.

We used to play like we were ninjas or something.

Who woulda thought?

Kakashi was always like a mentor of ours, the older one on the block. Always made sure we were protected, properly fed, and stayed out of trouble. But he never did that for Sakura, being as she had a family and all.

Look what good that nice little family of hers did huh?

All drugged out, went from one little lovely girl, to some crack whore.

But I mean, where did we all go wrong.

When all the other kids made fun of her, we made her feel like one of us, we treated her with the respect she so greatly deserved.

But

the

_d**E**m**O**n_

had its grips on her, and it wouldn't let go.

She doesn't have the will power to stop it either.

At all.

And Naruto doesn't push for her to stop either, and he claims to love her so.

I doubt it.

Shes just a piece of ass to him.

I know it.

Oh no.

Shes here, she walks in the front door, wobbling.

Shes drunk, and high.

Naruto smirks.

Just how he likes it.

A good fuck. She drunk and high she'll do anything.

I hate when she does this, she walks over to me and gets on my lap.

"Do you wanna join us tonight, like old times." She whispers in my ear.

"Get the hell off me." I say, with a very monotone voice, this happens at least 5 times a week, if not 7.

"Come one, you can be on top." She begs.

"No, leave me be." I ask.

"You'll get to see him naked, and look at his cock." She smiles into my ear.

"Go."

"Your just jealous he gets to be inside me, and not you, don't say I didn't offer." She gets off me finally, "Stupid faggot."

_And this is why I hate her so much. _

_D**e**m**O**n_

_She doesn't care what she says. _

_D**e**m**O**n_

_She doesn't care how she makes people feel. _

_D**e**m**O**n_

_She used to be someone I trusted so much, I could tell all my secrets to._

_And then it came into our lives..._

_d**E**m**O**n_

_And now she'll die.._

_d**E**m**O**n_

* * *

Authors Note: So, something new. First Naruto fic, so please give me any feedback, I hope to hear and get reviews from you guys, thanks!

Enjoy!

R&R!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	2. Toxic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters associated with the show.

**Note:** This is an adaption from a Kingdom Hearts series I wrote called Monster, and The Lovely. If you enjoy this I urge you to take a look at those. That series, and this one, are very vulgar. They contain all of thee above and if any offend you I ask for you to read a different story, or take a look at some of my others, thank you.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

**Toxic**

* * *

_When you walk down the hall. _

_Of your very dark home. _

_Do you look over your shoulder? _

_Do you get the chills?_

_Does the hair on your fucking neck stick up?_

_Is it following you?_

_It is me. _

_And its oh so toxic. _

* * *

I seem to have cut myself chopping carrots.

I get out the peroxide bottle.

Loving the skull and crossbones symbol.

_Toxic. It reads. _

But I know this is not near as toxic as what the fuck pals upstairs are doing.

The

_D**e**m**O**n_

runs through their veins.

And they love it.

I don't ever know what came over me.

Something inside, took me over.

And I kept taking and taking.

Until I put down the bottle.

And realized what I had been doing.

Using her, to get to him.

To get what I always wanted.

I can't help myself.

This is who I am.

Not what I was.

I have some serious issues.

It got heated.

It got vigorous.

It got hott.

It got sweaty.

It was oh so fast and delicious.

She could be a sugar dumpling, but he could be my pumpkin pie.

_Thats hott. _

Oh me.

**Oh my. **

Its so disgusting, I can hear them.

Its almost like pigs in the night.

I really need to do something with their headboard.

Now its almost to the point where their sexual noises are lullabies when I go to sleep.

_That white noise every needs to hear when they go to bed. _

But I mustn't ramble about my roommates fucking all night.

Because I used to join in on the fun.

When were fucked up, when were _buddies. _

The damned sad thing is, I enjoyed it.

It was needless and fucking back then.

Until I got better.

Until I realized that...somethings gotta give.

And I'm paying 20,000 dollars a year to go to a school that I am not sleeping through...but **fucking my roommates through. **

How many times do you hear that everyday?

I really, really...very highly doubt even once a day.

_D**e**m**O**n_

One time.

I had a dream.

Just like that one guy.

But I turned into a 100 pound, nappy haired, toothless worthless bastard.

All becase of the monster inside me.

You know, do I really need to name it?

Okay, here it is.

All because one day, I tried it.

And the

_D**e**m**O**n_

**Consumed me. **

I thought I knew what love was.

But it was really an obsession.

Not love.

A drug, a _D__**e**__m__**O**__n _can't love.

But I thought I was in love with **him. **

But he doesn't care.

Nor will he ever.

He hates me, more or less.

I think thats putting it lightly.

Just maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But whats a maybe mean, when it leans a higher percentage to left.

**Or the right. **

Dear you, I think not.

I think so.

Maybe?

See.

What.

I.

Mean.

When you ramble.

Rant.

Rave.

In you're head like I do.

You get lost.

Hate, isn't that such a strong word?

I think I need an exorcist.

Or I'm just a

_tad _

**bit**

**crazed. **

I hear some foot steps.

"Are you sure you don't want to come up?" She grinned, so evilly. "We're going on round two."

"I'm not really sure, no, but I think I have morals." I told her, as she trotted around the corner.

Pleasure filled the air.

She reeked of sex.

The sad thing is,

_Her hair is still picture fucking perfect._

"He won't ever love you, so long as I live." She looked at me, fire in her eyes.

And I don't _mean _**love. **

_'I think I can change that if she doesn't fucking shut up.'_

_D__**e**__m__**O**__n_

Sometimes I think about welcoming him back into my life.

But I

_D__**e**__m__**O**__n_

never

_D__**e**__m__**O**__n_

conform to such things.

_(D__**e**__m__**O**__n)_

Answer the phone please, the sound kills me, its waiting for you.

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

Authors Note: Finally, an update for this story. I think I've learned my lesson on having to many going at once.

NOTE: Check out my new Naruto oneshot for some short n' sweet entertaiment! Titled: Scarlet Rivers!

Read some of my other great stories, and please review!

:)

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-

**Warning:** The following story contains; Drug usage, alcohol consumption, self inflicted harm, severe language, sexual content, yaoi, and abuse.


	3. Lullaby & Goodnight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters associated with the show.

**Note:** This is an adaption from a Kingdom Hearts series I wrote called Monster, and The Lovely. If you enjoy this I urge you to take a look at those. That series, and this one, are very vulgar. They contain all of thee above and if any offend you I ask for you to read a different story, or take a look at some of my others, thank you.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

**Lullaby & Goodnight**

* * *

_It runs through your ears as a child. _

_Rock a bye baby. _

_When the wind blows, _

_The craddle will fall. _

_Lullaby. _

_& goodnight. _

_He waits for you when your sleeping, _

_And watches when your awake. _

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

When you read a book, you almost always predict the perfect ending.

But in my story land.

Every ending goes the wrong way, no matter what direction I turn the page.

I'm lying on the couch in the living room of the spacious home.

I had a few tears, lets face it.

My life sucks.

I can do everything right, and still somewhere along the fucked up print.

**Get something so wrong. **

I want to know why, God, the Lord, has made me this way.

_If its so wrong?_

I think I can get a shining start, once I get out of here.

This more like a half way house anyway.

Minus the therapy.

Because I'm better off talking to the kitchen table than those two delinquents.

I turn on CDs sometime when I go to sleep.

Soft ones.

Fast ones.

Slow ones.

Abstract onces.

I love music.

In this day and age, it has become my escape.

As I sit here, so impaired yet aware.

I'm drowning in rivers.

I miss it so much.

I begin to sweat as I think about him.

I miss his touch.

It sucks that he was always high or drunk.

_I just want to know if this, is it over?_

Because I love him, and he hates me.

I dream of those nights, I would sneak in the middle, just to be next to him and make her oblivious to my true actions and intentions.

Shes such a fucking idiot.

_Anyone with hot pink hair has to be retarded. _

I guess thats just my opinion.

She acts like shes all original, but shes not.

She pretends to be some shock-artist.

Shes best at laying on her back and suck a dick.

Now isn't that the truth.

But I wash away those thoughts from my brain.

His blond hair was always so smooth.

You'd think with all those drugs, it would be nappy.

It was still perfect.

My hand begins to slip below the belt, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I start to sing to myself.

**Lullaby. **

**&&**

**Goodnight. **

_D**e**m**O**n_

_Lullaby_

_&&_

Goodnight. 

I think I'm dreaming.

I can feel his touch, its so nice.

When your in your mothers womb, and shes rocking back and forth.

You can hear the echoes, its not proven, but I feel this is true.

Her soft voice lulls you to sleep.

Her lullabies, and stories of how your gonna be make you suck your thumb.

Its euphoria in there, always warm, and always something to eat.

Its pure perfection.

_D**e**m**O**n_

_And when you turn into who you will be for the rest of your life. _

Its often a disappointment to your parents.

You know I don't talk to mine anymore.

They don't know, and probably don't care I'm off the drugs.

Sometimes I'll get a card and a check.

And they are thinking in their heads I'm going to buy needles and drugs.

But they send the money anyway, because deep down in their hearts they still care.

_D**e**m**O**n_

_**Lullaby. **_

&_&_

Goodnight.

"Come back, its your calling fagot."

I hear her voice, I know this isn't a dream.

_Its a damn nightmare. _

I open my eyes, and shes hovering over me, and looks down at my penis which rest in my hand.

"You truly are pathethic."

I often wonder if she has any emotions.

Shes so apathetic.

"Take it." She hands me a needle with the juice.

**Love is its own addiction. **

Hell, is this what it will take to touch him again.

_I think I'm crying. _

He was always there as a kid.

I grab it.

**Lullaby. **

&&

**Goodnight. **

_D**e**m**O**n_

Lets go to sleep.

Sing me that lullaby one more time.

* * *

Authors Note: Is this to vulgar for you? Sorry, the truth is written clearly.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	4. Bonnie & Clyde

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters associated with the show.

**Warning**: The following story contains; Drug usage, alcohol consumption, self inflicted harm, severe language, sexual content, yaoi, and abuse.

**Note:** This is an adaption from a Kingdom Hearts series I wrote called Monster, and The Lovely. If you enjoy this I urge you to take a look at those. That series, and this one, are very vulgar. They contain all of thee above and if any offend you I ask for you to read a different story, or take a look at some of my others, thank you.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

_D**e**m**O**n_

* * *

**Bonnie & Clyde**

* * *

_So delicious. _

_With something like this running through my veins. _

_I could probably fuck myself. _

_Can you hear that? _

_Your doorbells ringing. _

_Its your dealer. _

* * *

I turn over, I see the sun shining in through the window.

I'm bare ass naked.

As a hairless cat.

It happened.

And I have those delicious memories in my head, to fast me over until the next time.

And there shouldn't be a next time.

I vowed to never do such things again.

And I took the bitches drugs, shot up. And got some dick.

And I liked it.

The two fuck ups are no where in sight.

Nope, can't find them.

I get my aching bones out of bed. And I dress myself.

My hair is really a hot mess.

_Slam. _

_Slam. _

_Slam. _

_Slam. _

God damn it.

The five-0 is at my door.

Its going down like Australia.

I'm going to jail.

I reluctantly answer the door.

There is _no _gun pointed at my face.

Sweet.

Go figure, guess who got picked up?

**Bonnie & Clyde. **

Booked for intention to purchase narcotics.

Oh dear.

Oh snaps.

"I'll be right down, however, does bail need to be posted?"

"Yes sir."

_Can't I just tease?_

"Whats it set at?"

"1,000 a piece."

So I reply the best I can.

I have the best idea.

"Its not a two for one package right?" I smirked at the officers.

I go to the front desk of the jail, I posted my bail for one person, and one person only. My anti-drug.

My life.

Naruto walked around the corner, he was livid.

Not a word was spoken between the two of us.

I know he was pissed.

Fucking pissed.

If only he knew my true intentions.

Bonnie got shot.

And I have Clyde.

"Why are you angry?" I finally broke the deadly silence.

"Why would you bail just one of us out, shes my girlfriend?" He spat in return.

"Why would you try to buy crack in the daylight?"

"That's not funny." He grumbled.

_D**e**m**O**n_

"Its calling again, isn't it?" I ask.

I can see the sweat.

"You're in for a long road of truth asshole." I shout.

"What are you going to do about it?" He clenches in pain, the withdrawals spin through his blood.

"Keep your fucking ass out of jail." I smirk and yell.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Yes, and then maybe you won't wind up next to Sakura again."

"And maybe I want to be with her?" He looked over to me.

"There was reluctance in your voice." I sensed.

I don't think he wants to be like he is. He's so brilliant, and he doesn't act the part.

He acts a fool.

He's always been so bullheaded.

And I fucking hate it.

I want him.

I **need** him.

I love him.

D**e**m**O**n

But is there really only one way to have him?

D**e**m**O**n

We can fight through this, can't we?

I can heal him, and mend his heart right?

"Why do you want to fuck me so bad?" He asks.

Excuse muah?

"I don't know what your talking about." I responded. My voice broke, and shook.

He's going to know. 

"I'm not a fucking queer, just so you know." He states.

You sure didn't mind when we were high.

I just smirked.

Just saying.

"So you think you one hundred percent have to fall in love with a girl?" I ask.

"I don't think I ever said that." He returns.

"But, I don't know if you want to talk about this, but you loved me when we were high." I think I'm getting sad.

"I think I did to, but look at me." He clenches in pain again.

I hate watching this.

I could past that right?

"Are you saying you want help?" I ask, I think I've really done it.

"I might, but what about her?" Naruto asks me.

"There are some people in this world, that just can't be helped."

My name is Sasuke, And I think I'm the Bonnie to his Clyde.

My name is Sasuke, and I'm her worst nightmare.

My name is Sasuke.

And I'll be her

D**e**m**O**n

* * *

Authors Note: So, this story isn't really turning out like I'd hope. I guess using the Naruto characters in such a vulgar way just doesn't fancy the kids. But lets try to turn this around, think it can happen?

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
